1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support stand for standing a motorcycle up, particularly to a safety motorcycle stand that will be lifted up elastically while the motorcycle is started.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motorcycles or motorbikes feature dexterity, high mobility, easiness to park, and lower price than automobiles. Therefore, motorcycles are extensively used as common vehicles. The quantity of motorcycles is very great, and the proportion of the motorcycle owners in population is very high. In Taiwan a densely-populated island, motorcycles make up a very large proportion of the total vehicles.
The main stand of a motorcycle is an H-shaped frame having a force application rod whereby the rider applies force to stand the motorcycle up and having a spring whose two ends are respectively hooked to the motorcycle frame and one side of the motorcycle main stand for providing a resilience force to restore the main stand to the original position. While a motorcycle is to be parked, an additional space is needed to allow the rider to stand beside the motorcycle for parking operation in addition to the space for the motorcycle itself. While the parking lot has other motorcycles parked at two sides thereof, the rider has to move the other motorcycles laboriously to make a space for parking operation, or press down the side stand of his motorcycle and then push his motorcycle into the parking lot.
A commonly-seen motorcycle side stand has an elastic element whose two ends are respectively hooked to the side stand and an external side of the main stand. However, the elastic element will be damaged and loosened by weathering and finally drop off. It would make the rider inconvenient to run his motorcycle. A side stand is merely a rod-like structure having a given length and installed on the bottom of the motorcycle. A side stand is only suitable to park a motorcycle obliquely on a plane, wherein the gravity center of the motorcycle falls on the plane formed by the tiptoe of the side stand and two wheels of the motorcycle. In most cases, while a motorcycle is going to run, the rider kicks up the side stand to favor the running of the motorcycle; while the motorcycle is to be parked, the rider presses down the side stand to park the motorcycle. However, a rider may forget to kick up the side stand sometime. In such a case, if the rider runs his motorcycle faster and the side stand collides with the ground, the motorcycle may overturn, which may harm the rider or even endanger his life. Besides, a side stand may malfunction after long time usage. In such a case, if the side stand happens to descend by vibration during motorcycle running, the rider may have a safety risk.
In order to solve the abovementioned problems, the present invention proposes a safety motorcycle stand to avoid the safety risk caused by that the rider forgets to kick up the side stand or that the side stand descends by vibration during motorcycle running.